love_livefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?
Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru Kai? (君のこころは輝いてるかい？let. Il tuo cuore sta brillando?) è il primo singolo delle Aqours. È stato rilasciato il 7 Ottobre 2015 sia su CD che in Blu-ray o DVD. Il testo è stato scritto da Hata Aki, la musica è stata composta da Hajime Mitsumasu e arrangiata da EFFY. Lista delle tracce Edizione Normale CD # Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru Kai? (君のこころは輝いてるかい？let. Il tuo cuore sta brillando?) # Step! ZERO to ONE # Aqours☆HEROES # Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? (Off Vocal) # Saluti da Chika Takami # Saluti da Riko Sakurauchi # Saluti da Kanan Katsuura # Saluti da Dia Kurosawa # Saluti da You Watanabe # Saluti da Yoshiko Tsushima # Saluti da Hanamaru Kunikida # Saluti da Mari Ohara # Saluti da Ruby Kurosawa DVD/Blu-ray Kimi ni Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru Kai? (PV animato) (君のこころは輝いてるかい？(アニメPV)?) Video Singolo = |-| PV di Lantis = Audio :Non disponibile su I-Phone o altri mezzi che non supportano il formato .ogg. Testo Rōmaji= Ima mirai kaete mitaku natta yo Datte bokutachi wa mada yume ni kidzuita bakari Kikkake wa nandemo ii kara Issho ni tokimeki o sagasou yo (Wasshoi tokimeki Oorai) Hontou ni nozomu koto nara Kanaunda to shoumei shite mirunda Chippoke na jibun ga doko e tobidaseru ka na Wakaranai wakaranai mama de (Nantoka naru sato) aa hajimeyou Kimi no kokoro wa kagayaiteru kai? Mune ni kiitara YES to kotaeru sa Kono deai ga minna o kaeru ka na Kyou mo taiyou wa terashi teru bokura no yume Oh YES DOKIDOKI Sanshain Oh YES DOKIDOKI Sanshain Taikutsu ga nigatenai no sa Issho ni zenryoku de asobou yo (Gatten zenryoku Oorai) Tokidoki mayoi nagara mo Isshokenmei mokuhyou e to dashita Umakuikanai tte akirametara Kitto atokara kuyashii yo (da ne) Dakara mucha datte yattemitai yo Sono saki wa wakaranai wakaranai demo ne omoshiro sou (Nantoka naru kamo) saa oite! Kimi wa nandomo tachi agareru kai? Mune ni te mo ate YES to warau da yo Mada deai ni donna imi ga aru ga Shiranai kedo mabushii ne bokura no yume Mezametanda yo Yeah! Oh YES DOKIDOKI Sanshain Oh YES DOKIDOKI Sanshain Kimi no kokoro kagayaiteru kai? Mune ni kiitara YES to kotaeru sa Kono deai ga minna wo kaeru Kyou mo taiyou ni terasaretteru yo Nandomo nandomo tachi agareru kai? Mune ni te mo ate YES to warau da yo Mada deai ni donna imi ga aru ga Shiranai kedo mabushii ne bokura no yume Oh YES DOKIDOKI Sanshain (mezametanda yo) Oh YES DOKIDOKI Sanshain Ima mirai kawari hajimeta kamo Sou da bokutachi wa mada yume ni kidzuita bakari |-| Kanji= 今未来変えてみたくなったよ だって僕たちはまだ夢に気づいたばかり きっかけは　なんでもいいから 一緒にときめきを探そうよ (わっしょい　ときめき　オーライ) 本当に望むことなら かなうんだと証明してみるんだ ちっぽけな自分がどこへ飛び出せるかな わからないわからないままで (なんとかなるさと) あぁはじめよう 君のこころは輝いているかい 胸に聞いたらYESと答えるさ この出会いがみんなを変えるかな 今日も太陽は照らしてる僕らの夢 oh YES　DOKIDOKIサンシャイン oh YES　DOKIDOKIサンシャイン 退屈が　苦手ないのさ 一緒に全力で遊ぼうよ (がってん　全力　オーライ) 時々迷いながらも 一所懸命目標へと出した 上手くいかないって諦めたら きっと後から悔しいよ（だね） だから無茶だってやってみたいよ　 その先はわからないわからないでもね面白そう (なんとかなるかも)　さぁおいて！ 君は何度も立ち上がれるかい 胸に手も当てYESと笑うだよ まだ出会いにどんな意味があるが 知らないけどまぶしいね僕らの夢 目覚めたんだよ Yeah! oh YES DOKIDOKIサンシャイン oh YES DOKIDOKIサンシャイン 君のこころ　輝いているかい 胸に聞いたらYESと答えるさ この出会いがみんなを変える 今日も太陽に照らされってるよ 何度も何度も立ち上がれるかい 胸に手も当てYESと笑うだよ まだ出会いにどんな意味があるが 知らないけどまぶしいね僕らの夢 oh YES DOKIDOKIサンシャイン (目覚めたんだよ) oh YES DOKIDOKIサンシャイン 今未来変わり始めたかも そうだ僕たちはまだ夢に気づいたばかり |-| Italiano= Vogliamo provare a cambiare il futuro dopotutto abbiamo appena scoperto i nostri sogni Qualunque sia il nostro obbiettivo iniziamo la ricerca per l'emozione insieme (Ecco a te,l'emozione alright!) Se è qualcosa che desideriamo veramente dobbiamo dimostrare che possiamo realizzarlo dove qualcuno di piccolo e insignificante come me può volare? E io continuo a dire "Non lo so! Davvero non lo so!" (Noi ce la faremo in qualche modo) Aah Cominciamo! Il tuo cuore sta brillando? Se riesci a sentire il tuo cuore allora grida YES! Mi chiedo se questo incontro riuscirà a cambiare tutti Il sole splende sopra i nostri sogni anche oggi OH YES! Il cuore batte SUNSHINE! OH YES! Il cuore batte SUNSHINE! Non riesco proprio a vincere la noia andiamo tutti fuori per giocare felici, OK? (Capito! Andremo tutti fuori, Alright!) Anche nei momenti in cui ci siamo persi Dobbiamo prendere misure ferme verso i nostri obbiettivi Se rinunciamo solo perchè non è andata bene c'è ne pentiremo di sicuro in seguito (Giusto?) Ecco perché, anche se è una cosa irragionevole, voglio provaci Non so cosa accadrà poi, non lo so, ma sembra interessante (Dovremo essere in grado di fare qualcosa) vieni, qui! Quante volte puoi tornare sui tuoi passi? Metti la tua mano sul cuore,riderà YES! Io ancora non conosco il significato di questo incontro, ma anche se non lo sappiamo, i nostri sogni sono ancora brillanti! Allora svegliati ora Yeah OH YES! Il cuore batte SUNSHINE! OH YES! Il cuore batte SUNSHINE! Il tuo cuore sta brillando? Se riesci a sentire il tuo cuore allora grida YES! Mi chiedo se questo incontro riuscirà a cambiare tutti Il sole splende sopra i nostri sogni anche oggi Quante volte puoi tornare sui tuoi passi? Metti la tua mano sul cuore,riderà YES! Io ancora non conosco il significato di questo incontro, ma anche se non lo sappiamo, i nostri sogni sono ancora brillanti! OH YES! Il cuore batte SUNSHINE! (Svegliamoci) OH YES! Il cuore batte SUNSHINE! Vogliamo provare a cambiare il futuro È vero, abbiamo appena scoperto i nostri sogni Curiosità *Questa è una delle prime canzoni dell'intero franchise di Love Live! ad avere 2 "Center". Esibizioni Live * 11 Gennaio 2016: Aqours Special Extracurricular Activities: Is Everyone Ready? ~One, Two, Sunshine!!~ * 31 Luglio 2016: Aqours Summer Holidays Extracurricular Activities: ~Summer Festival With Everyone~ in Numazu * 27 Dicembre 2016: Aqours Winter Holidays Extracurricular Activities: ~Shan-shan With Everyone♪ Aqours Mini Live 2016♪~ * 25 & 26 Febbraio 2017: Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ * 13 Maggio 2017: ANiUTa LIVE 2017 "Aniupa!!" * 30 Giugno 2017: Anisong World Matsuri ~Japan Kawaii Live~ * 22 Luglio 2017: Bilibili Macro Link-Star phase×Anison World Matsuri 2017 * 5 & 6 Agosto 2017: Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR Categoria:Discografia Categoria:Discografia Aqours Categoria:Video Musicali